No one would approve
by Defective h0rcrux
Summary: After hearing that Ginny Weasley has been accusing him of being a death eater Blaise Zabini sets out to confeont her, only to gove into passion and have his wicked way with her -smutty one shot.


_When a pairing pops into your head and you cannot get it out of your mind for the life of you.  
Oh Blaise and Ginny, why do your smutty intentions plague my mind,  
JK owns the characters she created them, i just made them horny.  
-p.S expect some smut  
-lots of love_

**AS OF 31/12/12 THIS STORY HAS BEEN EDITED AN UPDATED.  
I was - to put it bluntly- ashamed with the appalling grammar and flow of this story, I hope this version is better.**

No one would approve

Blaise was livid to say the least. He had returned from dinner only to find that she - that disgusting little blood traitor - had been prancing around calling him a death eater.  
He paced back and forth in the Slytherin common room as Malfoy watched him with an amused expression on his face.  
"Im going to give that little bitch a piece of my mind" he growled as he stormed out of the room.

She sighed as she packed up her things, her late night studying session had come to an end. The library was closing and curfew was in less than ten minuets. She exited the library and started down the hall.  
She rounded the corner only to be slammed against the wall by a snarling Blaise Zabini.  
"Who the fuck do you think you are" he growled as he slammed his fist against the wall next you her head.  
"Unless I am mistaken, my name is Ginny" she replied as she tried to push past him.  
He shoved he bak against the wall.  
"You shouldn't accuse innocent people of being death eaters you know" he hissed.  
She snorted. "I can assure you Zabini I have never once accused an innocent of being a death eater."  
She shoved against his chest as he gave an animalistic snarl.  
"Feisty little blood traitor aren't you."  
"Blood traitor?" She rolled her eyes. "You're starting to sound like Malfoy now Zabini. Where is he anyway? Shouldn't his main lap dog be with him now?"  
She tried to move again but he pushed her back against the wall.  
His voice was low now, dangerous, deadly, seductive.  
"I can assure you weaselette, I am not a fucking lapdog"  
She snorted and glanced up at him "you follow Malfoy around like a lost puppy, if he doesn't approve then you don't do. Sounds like a lap dog to me."  
"He wouldn't approve of this" he snarled as he roughly captured her mouth in a kiss.

He had no idea what had come over him. Her little mouth had been pursed and pink and oh so tempting, he couldn't stop himself.  
He deepened the kiss as he pressed into her body, rolling his hips against hers as he he pushed his body harder against her.  
"No he wouldn't approve of that" she breathed as he broke the kiss. He felt her small hands slide under his shirt, her fingers danced across his chest as her eyes darkened with lust.  
He couldn't stop, he couldn't fucking resist. He lowered his head and captured her mouth in another rough kiss.  
His hands began to unbutton her shirt and soon he was met with the reward of her creamy white skin. Freckles dotted her abdomen and her breasts were covered with a lacy green bra.  
"Its as though you were expecting this to happen" he whispered in her ear as he let his hands roam over the newly exposed skin, stroking and grabbing everything they could until finally they reached the clasp of her bra.

She bit back a moan as he nibbled at her neck, trailing kisses down her collar bone until yes, yes finally, his tongue darted out and lapped at a pert pink nipple.  
He took it in his mouth and began no nibble and lick earning small whimpers from her every time he hit the right spot.  
He began to slowly kiss back up her torso until he found her lips and again took them in a rough kiss.

She dropped down to her knees unsure of what she planned to do. He cocked his eye brow as an amused smirk crossed his features.  
"Don't be afraid love" he purred as he tangled a hand in her hair.  
Loosening his belt buckle she dragged his trousers down to his ankles, followed by his boxers.  
She let out a gasp when she saw it, to which he smirked again.  
She placed a hand on the shaft as she began to pump it.  
"Ginny" he groaned as she took the tip in her mouth.  
The taste of salty pre cum washed over her tongue as she began to bob her head up and down.  
He let out more groans as she began to slowly bob up and down, finally taking the whole of him into her mouth.  
She steadied herself with her left hand by holding his hip as she used her right hand to massage his balls.  
He groaned and began to slowly thrust into her mouth, before tugging on her hair roughly and slamming her back against the wall.  
He captured her mouth in another rough kiss as she began to rid herself of her remaining clothing.  
"Gods Weasley" he murmured against her lips as he stroked the fabric of her underwear. "look how wet you are for me"  
"Please" she whispered, feeling the tell tale pressure beginning to build up in her abdomen.

He did not need telling twice, ripping her underwear off on one swift motion he delved two fingers deep inside of her. She was so wet and tight that he groaned into her mouth. He used his thumb to trace circles on her clit as he began to pump faster, she gasped and moaned and before long he felt her walls clamp down onto his hand.  
He brought his hand to his lips and licked his fingers and she watched entranced.  
"You taste so good." He murmured, never breaking eye contact.  
"More" she whispered as she draped her arms around his neck.  
"More?" He mused. "Beg for it"  
he personally loved dirty talk, he wanted her to beg for him, tell him exactly what she wanted him to do to her in the crudest way possible, and oh the little witch didn't disappoint.  
"I want you to fuck me until I cant stop screaming your name" she whispered. her blue eyes clouded with lust, again he didn't need telling twice.  
He picked her up and pushed her against the wall, his cock sliding up and down her slit, she squirmed trying to coax his member into her.  
"Unless your scarred" she chuckled, hoping to provoke him into taking her right then.  
With that he slammed into her, hard and fast, only briefly aware of the breaking of her barrier and her pained shriek that soon subsided into guttural and animalistic moans of pleasure.  
He captured her lips in a kiss to keep her shrieks from being herd by the rest of the castle.  
He began to pick up the pace as she threw her head back in silent cries of ecstasy.  
She began to fall over the brink as her walls clamped down on him once again, he grunted as he too reached bis climax, spilling his seed inside of her.  
Breathlessly he kissed her again, not as roughly as before. This time it was slower, more passionate,  
They both began to clean themselves and dress.  
"Malfoys not the only one that would disapprove of that" he mused as she stared into his eyes.  
"No" she said, still breathless. "No one would."  
He smirked an turned to leave, but quickly added "you're mine now Weasley and I expect to see you tomorrow, in the astronomy tower after dinner"  
And with that both went their separate ways until eventually, in a fit of passion and anger thy would meet again in the astronomy tower.


End file.
